The Tournament
by Flying Flower
Summary: It's been 4 years, and now Sakura lives in America. And on the first day of school, she find out Syaron, Meling, and Tomoyo are in America, thats not all, Sakura receives an invitation to a tournament. And she chooses to go. BUM BUM BUM!
1. Default Chapter

The Tournament  
  
By: Tehgan Vick 4/4/02  
  
  
  
1.1 Sakura sat on the step of her new house. Wishing had never of left her old one. Sakura was now 15. She missed her old life. Especially when she was 11. How she had lived in a magical world. How she was the star. And how she had made some new friends. It has been 4 years sense the day Tomoyo had been accepted at Miller River High Private School for Girls. 4 years sense Kero went back into the book of Clow and left her. 4 years sense Syaron and Meling went back to Hong Kong. She was alone now. She was soon going to be going back to school. But not her old school. No. Not the school that all her friends. All the people she cared about. She was going to a new school. She was a New World. Nothing of what she new. She was going to East Rule Middle School.  
  
1.2 Sakura sat on the steps of her new home. Hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. She was scared about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the first day of school. She hugged her knees tighter and held her breath. It was cold outside. The sun was just starting to rise over the trees, turning the sky pink (her favorite color), orange, and purple. She sighed and then stood up. Trying to enjoy what there was of Massachusetts. She never wanted to leave Japan. Why her father wanted to she had no idea. "Why leave Japan and go to Massachusetts?" she thought as she threw a rock across the street. "Why America?" Sakura turned around and walked inside.  
  
1.3 It was much, much warmer inside than out. Sakura walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate pudding. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. She slammed her door shut, and the sign on the back of it that read: KNOCK FIRST, fell to the floor without a sound.  
  
1.4 Sakura plopped onto her bed and groaned. She sat up and looked at the pudding that was in her hand. She remembered how she would always bring dessert from dinner up stairs and give it to Kero, who would eat it in a heartbeat. She smiled at the thought of him taking a spoon, that was as big as him, and filling himself up with pudding and cake. She slowly pealed off the top wrapper and dipped her finger in the pudding. It was slimy. She started to eat the pudding when there was a knock at her window. She dropped the pudding and stared at the window. "I don't know anybody, who could be at my window." She thought. She saw a shadow move across it. She reached over to the night table and picked up her mirror. She slowly walked over to the window. She put her hand around the curtain, and took a deep breath, then pulled it open and raised the mirror.  
  
1.5 Sweat drop " good morning Sakura! I didn't know that you were up yet! Sorry if I woke you!" said Sakuras father. " What?" asked Sakura. She couldn't hear him because the window was down. she pulled up the window, " what Papa?" she asked. " I said I didn't know if your were up yet. Sorry if I had woken you." Answered papa. "Oh! What are you doing papa? Why are you the ladder? How does it reach way up here?" Sakura looked down from her window. It was a long ways up. She had no clue how the ladder had reached all the way up here. " Oh this? (Raised the paint can and paint brush) I'm painting the house. The paints coming off. And I want our house to look nice." Sakura looked back up at him. " Go get dressed Sakura. (He said while painting around the window) take a shower then come outside. You can help me with some of the chores." Sakuraa groaned. " Okay…" she shut the window just as her father splashed some paint on it, and closed the curtains. She threw her mirror on her bed and took some clothes out of her dresser drawer. She opened her bedroom door and dropped her clothes that were in her hands. A man stood in front of her.  
  
1.6 "Hello." The man said. "H…hi." Replied Sakura startled. " Sorry for scaring you. I'm your neighbor. Mr.Walkins. Are your parent's home? Whereas your mother? And your father?" Sakura looked at her clothes that were on the floor. "Papa is outside my bedroom window painting." " Oh redecorating?" "Not really. He's just repainting the house." "Oh. What about your mother?" " She's dead." "Oh, well I'll let you gone with what you were doing young Sakura. Good day to you!" the man walked down the stairs and out the front door. She heard him yelling out to her father saying hello. "Okay…freaky old man though." She thought.  
  
1.7 Sakura picked up her clothes and hurried to the bathroom. "ah..." she sighed with her back pressed against the back of the door. She set her clothes on the counter and undressed herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown a lot. She used to be short, and now she was 5'1. She had gained a little weight over the years and developed much more also. But she was still not a woman. She sighed and turned the shower on. She stepped in. "aah! To hot!" she screeched. She sighed of relief and filled her hand up with shampoo. Her hair was longer. But she was going to cut it before tomorrow. She didn't like long hair that much. Sense she liked sports. It always got in her way. She finished her shower and stepped out. She reached out to the towel rack and moved her hand around. Nothing. "Oh no…" she thought. She looked over and there were no towels. "Great…" she jumped around and shook her head like a dog trying to air dry, but it didn't work. She took a deep breath and opened the bath room door just a little. She peered out in the hall. No one. She slipped into the hall and ran to the closet as fast as she could. She opened it and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself when Mr. Walkins came into the hall. "Ah!" yelled Mr. Walkings. " EEK!" screeched Sakura. She ran to the bathroom grabbed her clothes and ran to her room. She pried open her door and slammed it shut. She jumped onto her bed and lay there.  
  
1.8 " WHY! Pant Why is he in my house! Does he not knock! GRR! Pant" Sakura yelled into her pillow. She took in a deep breath. And started to doze off.  
  
1.9 " Hi Sakura!" yelled a boy's voice. "huh?" Sakura looked up from her pillow. A young boy about her age looked down at her. " How did you get into my room? Who are you?" " Your room?" the boy asked. " We are at school Sakura! And it's me! Syaron!" Sakura had the look of panic on her face. "S…s…school? Oh no! I don't want to go to school! I won't fit in! I'm Japanese! Not American! Oh Syaron you have to help me!" " huh? Sakura… we are in Japan. At our school. What are you talking about?" "What?" Sakura looked around. He was right. They were at their school. In Japan. "But! I moved! To America! This cant be! You cant be! No way!" Sakura stood up. Her towel fell to the ground. But she wasn't naked. No. She was wearing her school uniform. " What?!?!?" sakura was freaking out. " Hey! Pose for me sakura!" yelled a girl from behind her. It was Tomoyo. She had her video camera in her hand. "Tomoyo!" screamed Sakura. " But your in Japan! In the private school! This is impossible!" "I guess the ground is more comfortable than it looks." Said a voice in front of Sakura. She looked up and it was Meling. " How can this be? How can you be standing in front of me!" "Easy! I walk in front of you baka!" yelled Meling. " Don't be so mean Meling." Tomoyo said politely. " She probably got hit on the head with a rock or something." " NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL! I MOVED! TO AMERICA! I CAPTURED ALL THE CARDS!" " No you didn't!" Meling yelled. "AND I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! THIS CANT BE! NO NO NO!" Sakura took one step back. " No sakura! Don't leave me again!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura fell into a ditch. She was falling. But she wasn't slowing down either. She was screaming. "NOOOOO!" and then… sakura flinched. She opened her eyes. She was covered with sweat. "It was a dream…" she said aloud. She touched her chest. She was still wearing her towel. She sighed again and stood up. She took off her towel. She ran her hands down her body and said "why am I so tiny?" She took her under wear and bra and slipped them on. Then her baggy purple pants with the black tie, and her baggy black band T-shirt. She slipped on fish net gloves that she made, that went all up her arm. She put her hair up in a bun. She put n some white socks. She put on some sneakers and ran down stairs.  
  
1.10 She walked out the front door and yelled to her father. " What you need help with dad!" " Making dinner." He said. He was standing behind her. " Sorry I took long dad. I fell asleep." She said while turning around to face him. " You slept for a long time Sakura. It's now 5:30 p.m.! Now go to the grocery store, and when you come back make dinner. IM going to be asleep." He said that while hand her a piece of paper and walking into the house. "Oho…" she groaned. She ran back inside and got her skates. She put them on and skated to the store. She got what she needed left then made dinner. It took her a while to make dinner because she kept burning the food. "Dinners done!" she yelled as her father came walking down the stairs. " No need to wake the neighbors now." They sat down at the table and started to eat. They used spoons and forks. Sakura poked herself a couple of times. But the hang of it in a jiffy.  
  
1.11 " Go to bed now Sakura." Her father said. " But!" " No buts you have to get up at 5:30 a.m. to get on the bus! So go to bed!" Sakura grunted and walked upstairs. She took off her clothes and climbed into bed wearing only her under clothes. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the next day. She fell asleep. But didn't dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.12 The next day Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. "Oh! Shush up!" she threw the clock across the room. She sat up and walked to the bathroom she cut her hair and took a shower. Walked back into her room to change. She wore baggy blue Jean pants, a red T-shirt, and normal sneakers. She put her hair up like she always used to when she was young. She grabbed her backpack and walked to the bus stop. There was another girl there. She had long black hair that went to her butt. She was wearing a mini skirt that was red and a black shirt that said: Caution! Boy friend at risk! She had on boots. She stood there not saying a word. Then she looked at Sakura. "You live close to here?" she asked. "HUH? Oh yes, just down the street." " Oh. I live up the street." The bus interrupted "What's y…" but Sakura. It came to a stop. The girl and Sakura climbed on. Sakura sat in seat 22, and the girl sat in seat 26.  
  
1.13 The bus came to a stop at a huge building. Sakura looked up at it. Her head went all the way up. " They don't have buildings like this in Japan!" she thought to herself. All the students climbed off the busses. Sakura stood there just watching all the kids walking by. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket an and walked to the lockers. "Locker 113, locker 113." She said aloud. " That's this locker!" Said a girl behind her. " IM your locker neighbor. HI" Sakura looked at the girl she had long grayish purple hair. She was pale. She was wearing tight bellbottoms that were sparkly and a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a baby turtle on it. She had a headband in her hair. " Hi!" Sakura said back to her. " A hem! You are in my way! Move!" Sakura looked to her right and a boy was looking at her. Her was wearing baggy black shorts, and a baggy orange shirt. He had a skateboard in one hand and a helmet in the other. "Oh! Sorry!" Sakura moved away from his locker to her own. "So…" said the girl. "Are you new here?" she asked Sakura. " Yeah! I just moved here from Japan!" "Really? IM from Japan too! I came from a Private school." "Me and my cousin are both from Japan also." Said the boy with his arm around the girl at sakuras bus stop. " What a cowincadince!" The girl under his arm said. " Yeah! What's your guy's names?" asked Sakura's locker neighbor. " I'm Syaron." Said the boy. " I'm Meling" said his cousin while raising her hand. " I'm Sakura what's your name?" "I'm Tomoyo." They all looked stunned at their names. " Meling and I got to get to class bye!" the boy took Meling and ran. Sakura and Tomoyo left without saying a word.  
  
1.14 At the end of the school day, Meling was eyeing Sakura sucpiously. Making her feel uncomfortable. Sakura got off the bus and ran as fast as she could home. She got to the house and sighed with great relief that her father was not home. She walked inside and went straight to her room. She threw her book bag down on the floor and jumped onto her bed. She was breathing hard. "Could that had been them for real?" she asked herself. " Meling looked so much the same, but also so much different. And Tomoyo looks great! And Syaron… he's kind of cute! But… is that really them?" she stopped thinking right then about them because she heard a noise come from her dresser drawer. She walked over to it. And opened it slowly. " KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her screams could be heard a mile away. " Sakura? Wow! You look different! "What are you doing here Kero! How did you…why did you…huh?" "I'm afraid we have some training to do Sakura." Kero said while flying out of the drawer. "And you'll need these to help you." He held out his little stuffed paws and The Book of Clow appeared in them. "The Clow Cards!" "But why Kero?" she said while taking the book and opening it. " I know the cards feel distant right now. I feel the same thing. But, take out your key.(Sakura ran to her night table and got the necklace.)Now Sakura, this is gonna take a lot of energy out of you, so be careful.("okay." Sakura said quietly.) Say these words. 'My key I take, you in my hand, for cards do not obey comand, change their view with powers so bright, release the star! Into the night! Release!' okay Sakura?" "All right Kero…" She took in a deep breath and held the key away from her in her hand. "My key I take you in my hand. For cards do not obey comands. Change their view with powers so bright. RELEASE THE STAR! INTO THE NIGHT! RELEASE!" They key flew out of her hand and turned into a pink staff with a star in the middle. " WOW!" Sakura was amazed. " okay Sakura here come the hard part. You have to turn the cards into your cards." question mark " what do you mean Kero?" " Say these words. 'Oh crads of energy cards of light, use my power that burns so bright. Turn yourself to my light! SAKURA CARD!' Okay? Got that?" "All righty Kero…" She held out her new staff and said those words. All the cards turned pink. Sakura fell to the floor. "Sakura! Are you okay?" Kero asked. " I'm just…oh! Wow!" she looked at the cards that were now pink and were floating around her.  
  
1.15 "So, it is you Sakura! You have the necklace! Are you going to be in the tournament too? Did Kero come and tell you? When are you going to train?" " What tournament? Yes Kero came. I don't know when im going to train but I don't know what for." " You'll find out soon then!" At school, Syaron, Meling, Tomoyo, and Sakura always hung out. But after about 5 months of school a new girl came. But she wasn't just any new girl. Meling, and Syaron both had an uneasy feeling about her. She had long, long, long white blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin, she was short 4'9, but developed, she wore a checkerd red and black skirt, white stockings, little shiny black shoes, a white shirt, and a black tie. " I don't see why she must be so bad Syaron. She looks nice to me. We should invite her over." Tomoyo said to Syaron as they were sitting in the grass in front of the school. " If you want to." He replied. Tomoyo walked over and invited her. She followed behind her. " Everybody! This is Yuki!" Tomoyo said to them. " This is Sakura(points to her and she waves) Meling(she smiles) Syaron(nods) and I'm Tomoyo." "Hi…" she said in a really quiet voice. Tomoyo sat down on the grass. "So. Have you made any friends yet?" Syaron asked her. " I don't know. Im not very good at socailizing." Yuki looked down at Sakura. She looked at her necklace. " Oh! That's a very pretty necklace Sakura." "Thanks." "I must get going now.(her eyes still fixed on Sakura.) I must train." She walked away from them. Syaron looking at her as she went. "see? I told you she was okay!" Tomoyo said to them as they were walking home. " she looked at me funny…" Sakura said to them. "who wouldn't!" Meling joked. "Sakura! Come quick! Rapid card on the loose!" Kero yelled as he flew down the street to them." Huh?" "come on!" he yelled. " see ya guys! Bye!" she ran away. " this is the time she finds out." Meling said. " they are testing her.  
  
1.16 " oh no!" Sakura yelled as she started jumping around(using the jump card) after the Shot card. " but I changed them so im their master! How can this happen!" " I don't know, now Sakura!" " SAKURA CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFIND! SHOT CARD!" The shot turned into a card and Sakura sat on the ground to rest. "That was great Sakura!" Kero said while flying around like crazy. " I must admit that was very good for the first time with your very own rapid card. You should be praised." A voice said from in the trees. Sakura stood up looking around. " No need too get up dearest Sakura- chan, I have no need to hurt you, nore did that slip past my mind. I was testing you. Well done." Sakura looked up and saw a little girl with cold, pale blue eyes, the palest skin, small body, and lightest hair she had ever seen. Her black shoes shined in the light, her stockings white as snow, skirt blowing up, and shirt blowing up. She smiled and jumped down from the tree. " yuki?' sakura asked. " ah! You remember me. Very good memory. I saw your neck lace and knew it was you.( looks over at Kero and bows to him) will she be in the tournament dearest Kero-chan?" " we don't know Yuki- chan. So please no more tricks." " as you wish. But, I will show you, Sakura, who I am. Just as you did for me." She stoock a couple steps back and held out her necklace. It was purple with a moon in the circle." Mighty key of the Kiuee! She me the way! Let the forces be! As it will obey! Key of light and power! Brightly as you show! Kiuee the power cards! My strength will always glow!" the key she held in her hand grew into a staff. She wore a purple skirts and white shirt and a purple bow. Ribbons going up her arms and legs. Then cards that looked like the clow cards, some different, flowted around her. They were purple. " I am Princess of the Kiuee cards. Like you are of the Clow cards. I come from the royal family. Now you see who I really am. My name is Tamadakis Yuki Hime. I am 14 years old. And I have come to fight in the tournament. And also to help you get ready. Here!" she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and threw it to Sakura. " ill see you in school Sakura!" she vanished into the trees. "lets go home Sakura" Kero said.  
  
1.17 Sakura sat on her bedroom floor. Tomoyo and Meling were spending the night. Syaron had to sneak to the house and through the window. He was staying over too. They all sat on the floor. Kero had gone out to leave them in peace. " well? Are you going to open it Sakura?" tomoyo asked eagerly. Sakura stuck her index finger under the lid tearing it slowly. " wait let me get this on tape!" tomoyo grabed the video camera and turned it on. " ready!" Sakura opened the letter and started to read it carefully for Tomoyo and the camera. " Dear Kinomoto Sakura, You have been incited to the Cards of Magic Tournament, September 1, 2001. It will be held at Gardner Lake Park. Don't forget to use your silent card to make things quiet. You are aloud to bring your seal beast and one person of your choice. No camera's are aloud here( " oh poo" Tomoyo said.). The royal family of the Kuiee Cards will be atending this tournament. They have won for 7 years straight. This year,from their family, young Tamadakis Yui Hemo will not be fighting. This tournament is to show respect for his death. And in his place, his twin sister, Tamadakis Yuki hime, will be fighting. The following fighters will be atending: Yama Doon of the Yhan cards, Mizuki Low of the Grange Cards, Seles Maky of the Moon cards, Val uki of the Sun Cards, Meling Li of the Clowy Cards, (Meling smiles brightly) Syaron Li of the Clowis Cards, Famoosh Tsky of the Botom Bards, Faloon Frats of the Rage cards, Penhy Quits of the Vash Cards, Shia Wongs of the Dash Cards, Kika Li of the Clowisky Cards, and Sakura Kinomoto of the Clow Cards. Rules: 1. You are not fighting the cards. You are fighting the masters. 2. You may physicaly fight. 3. More than one round. 3. You can kill the other players. 4. No escape. 5. YOU MUST FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE LAST ROUND. THE LAST TWO PLAYERS PLAY LAST MAN/WOMEN ALIVE. We hope you come. Thank you. *~* Jasky Crad Cards *~*  
  
1.18 " To the death? Doesn't that sound dangerous?" Tomoyo asked. " Yes!" sakura moaned. " You've got to be kidding me! NO WAY! THIS IS SO COOL! We finally get accepeted and your scared of a little game?" Maling roared. " Did you say Kika Li Sakura?" " yes. Why?" " OH NO! that's my little sister! How did she get in there!" " she wrote to them telling them how good she was with the cards." Meling answered. " how do you know this?" " Because she told me." " and you didn't tell me!" " I didn't think it was such a big deal!" As Meling and Syaron aruged a shrill of laughter come from the tree out side sakuras window wich was open. Tomoyo peered out of it. " Hi Yuki!" she yelled. Meling and Syaron stoped fighting. " come on in!" tomoyo told her. " thanks tomoyo!"Yumi climbed through the window wearing actully what she wore to school. " hi Sakura! Are you going?" " wait!" Syaron roared. He grabed Yuki by the arm holding her tightly. " are you the Yuki from the royal family?" she smiled " yes. I am Tamamdaski Yuki hime. Princess os the Kuiee Crad Cards." " Crad Cards?" " Yes dearest Syaron-chan. Crad Cards. The Kuiee cards are one of the most powerful cards." She broke free from his grasp and walked over to Sakura. " so are you going?" " Maybe." " yes or no?" " yes…" Sakura sighed. " GREAT!" Yuki screamed while jumping into the air and landing on Syaron's lap. " sorry about that Syaron." " its okay." " well I really must get going now! Bye everybody!" she bent down and crawled out the window. And vainshed.  
  
1.19 "I cant work anymore Kero-Chan!" Sakura moaned while running down the street. "You have to Sakura! You have to work! Now RUN!" Kero roared back at her. Sakura ran as fast as she could down the street. Sakura was sweating and panting loudly when she came to a huge, huge house. She had never seen it before. She slowed down and stared at it. She was amazed at how big it was. " HEY SAKURA!" yelled a voice from behind her. Sakura jumped about 5 feet into the air. "Oh hi Meling. Is this your house?" Meling looked at her then at the house. " Heavens no! you passed my house while you were running. I was wondering where you were going so I followed you. Why did you want to come her? That house is spooky. Its old. The paints coming off. It looks haunted. I heard that it is. With ghosts." Sakura gave a look of horror. Everyone knew she hated ghosts. Meling went on. "The story is that a big family lived here once. And there were these twins. A boy and a girl. They looked a lot alike. But the boy was murdered. And the girl fled. They say that the girl still lives. But the man that killed her brother is still after her." Sakura looked back up at the house. "I wonder if that's true… maybe I should ask Papa about it. He would surely know. That weird Neighbor of ours tells him everything." She thought to herself. Then Sakura thought she was seeing things. She thought she saw a boy, up in the top window, with white blonde hair and cold blue eyes looking down at her. But then Sakura noticed the look of horror on Melings face and she knew it wasn't her mind playing tricks. Meling let out a high pitch scream and started to run down the street, with Sakura running behind her screaming loudly also. They went to Melings house. Sakura sat in a chair and took a deep breath. Meling was leaning on the door. Sakura looked over and saw Kero eating cake. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" she yelled in surprise. "I stoped here when Meoing went out after you. I saw cake!" he answered. " that was so scary!" Meling sighed. " It was" Sakura agreed. Meling went over to the phone and called syaron. He came over about 20 minutes later. Tomoyo came with him. They told him what they saw and he was speechless. Tomoyo was just amazed. " I must get going now. I'll see you guys later. Bye" Tomoyo left. " I really must get going also." Sakura left.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.20 She was walking down the street. It was quiet out. The wind blew hard. Making her hair fly every where. It was almost 10 and pitch black out. Sakura, for some reason, had the feeling she was being watched. She walked a little bit faster. She had a really bad feeling about right then. She didn't know why. She just sensed something bad.  
  
  
  
1.21 From up in a tree, sitting on a branch was young Yuki. She was watching Sakura. And when Sakura moved she would move to a different tree. Yuki's legs were dangling from the a branch of a willow tree. The vines of it flying every where. Her hair blowing across her face. Her skirt flying up(oh joy!). she watched sakura.  
  
1.22 Sakura stopped and stared at the willow tree. She thought she had seen something in there. She looked harder. Nothing was there. She shivered and walked on.  
  
1.23 "Hello again." Said a low soft girl voice from up in the tall trees. Sakura stopped frozen. Sakura didn't move her head buit her eyes and saw light blue eyes staring at her from the trees. That's all she could see. " Why? Dearest Sakura, are you afraid?" Sakura felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. Sakura turned around and it was Yuki. " what do you want Yuki?" She asked. " Nothing." " Why were you watching me?" Yuki smiled. I would like you meet some of my friend Dearest Sakura-chan. This is Mizuki, Seles, and Yama. 2 boys and 1 girl appeared. The boy named Mizuki had green spiky hair. He had red eyes, he was very tall, but thin. The boy named Yama had dark purple shoulder length hair, he was tan, black eyes, and he was tall but shorter than the other boy. The girl named Seles had elbow length lime green hair, she had dark green eyes, and she was taller than Yama but shorter than Mizuki. Yuki was so short compared to them. She was short to Sakura. Mizuki smiled at Sakura, Seles grinned and waved, but Yama looked at her and grunted. " They will be fighting in the tournament also." Yuki said. "I'm looking forward with fighting with you." Seles said. She had a high but soft voice. She didn't sound the least bit dangerous. " we will be in the physical round together." She went on. "Ahem, sorry to stop your jabbering Seles." Yama said in a cold voice. " But this is not why we are here." "He is very much right Seles. So don't get moody." Mizuki said after him. Mizuki had a soothing voice. It was gentle. Sakura looked clueless. " Dearest Sakura, we have come to ask you if you would help us. To protect Yuki hime." Mizuki asked Sakura. " why?" she asked. " He has come after her. And he will stop at nothing." At that moment the wind blew very very hard and knocked Sakura to her knees, and Seles to the ground. Yama helped Seles up. A bolt of lighting shot down and like a dome went over Yuki. She screamed so loudly. Sakura just sat and watched in horror. A man appeared in the dome with Yuki. Yuki ran to one side of the little dome and cried. " leave me alone! NO! stop it! NOOOO!"  
  
1.24 Sakura woke up sweating like a pig. She walked to school. And when she got there went sraight to Yuki. " we need to talk!" Sakura said to her. Yuki smiled gentally and said "yes, we do."  
  
1.25 " I had a d…" "No. It was real. I thank you for wanting to talk about it. And I know what you are going to ask. So please don't say anything and let me talk. That big house is my house. And what Meling told you was true but this is how the story is. A man named Arnold Walkins, hated my family. But most of all hated me and my twin brother Yui. We were the future carriers of the Kuiee cards. And if we died, he would have a better chance at being the new Card king, or what ever you want to call it. Arnold would turn people against us, the powerful and the weak, and we would have a bad things said about us all the time. Well, the tournament was held at Gardner lake park, and my brother entered. He was going to win, but in the second round, he was murdered. Arnold had said he wanted to speak with him, then killed him. I found his body. He wanted to get me, but I fled. I ran away like a baby. And not I have to have people protect me because he is back. Last night he sent his friend Jack over to kill me, but he had failed. That is why this year I entered the tournament. He will be there. I and he will make it to the final round. And then, I will kill him. I will make him feel the pain he put on my 10 year old twin brother, the youngest ever Cardcaptor. He is still that house. I can feel him sometimes. But I have never seen him. How I wish to see him again."  
  
1.26 Sakura just stared at her. " wow." She finally got out. " Yes. And you do know what tomorrow is don't you?" " Yes." " The tournament."  
  
1.27 


	2. The Tournament PART 2

"Sakura, you'll do fine! I know you will! Plus, you have me to root you on! I know you will win…you always do!" Tomoyo said excitedly over the phone to Sakura.  
  
Sakura sat on her bedroom floor and she stared at the rug. She was really worried about what could happen tonight. She had been worried all day. Meling was no help of course…and Syaron wasn't either. Both of them just made fun of her. But, who couldn't be worried about DIEING?  
  
"Sakura? Are you still there? Hello? Sakura??? SAKURA?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm still here Tomoyo…I'm just thinking..maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean…I could die! Death! Never coming back! I have to fight physically…and with the cards. The person I'm against wants to kill me! It's just…so…I don't know.."  
  
"Sakura, you remember what I said to you before, right? When those boys wanted to meet us late at night? Do you remember? Before I went to that Private School. Well, do you remember what I said to you outside your window when I was trying to get you to come?"  
  
"Umm…no. That was a long time ago…why would I remember."  
  
"Ugh, because it was important! I said 'What's life without taking some risks?' that's what I said! You need to do more stuff! You never do anything anymore! So, at midnight…meet me at Rose Wood Lane, okay? Near that old spooky house."  
  
"The one that is down my street???"  
  
"Yep, that's the one."  
  
"NO! It's..it's…haunted…"  
  
"Uh huh, it's not like…we are going to do anything there…just meet me! I have to go to bed now, my Mom keeps walking in…You have the costume I made you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, good. Well then, I guess this is Good Night. See you later!"  
  
"Good night Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Click  
  
"Ooooooh…."  
  
Sakura lay on her bedroom floor starring at the celeling. "Sakura? Are you going to be okay?" It was Kero. He was sitting on her bed looking at her with a spoon sticking out of his mouth…he was eating pudding.  
  
"Kero, I don't know if I should go. I don't want to die. But I told everyone I am going…so now I don't know what to do."  
  
"You have to go Sakura. If you don't go, the Clow Cards will become extinct. That's why it is so important for you to go. And it doesn't me your going to die. Some players take it easy, and let you go. So there is a chance you won't die."  
  
Sakura looked horrified.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was 9:42 p.m.  
  
"I better go downstairs and say good bye to everyone…since I will be dying tonight." She stood up and opened her bedroom door. She glanced around the hall, and then went downstairs. She heard talking.  
  
"Yes, that is very kind of you. Thank you very much."  
  
It was a mans voice.  
  
"Anytime Mr. Walkins. Your our neighbor. Our home, is your home."  
  
Sakura walked to the door way of the kitchen and stood behind the wall listening.  
  
"Please, call me Arnold. And thank you again."  
  
"Your welcome Arnold."  
  
"Arnold Walkins…huh? I know that name from somewhere…that's the guy who.."  
  
"Hello young Sakura."  
  
Sakura gasped. It was Mr. Walkins. He had come out of the kitchen and say her standing there.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"It's not late. And it's none of your business what I am doing." She said to him.  
  
"Ah, very well then. Good night Mr. Kinomoto. I must be leaving now. I have a card game to play later tonight." He didn't take his eyes off of Sakura.  
  
"Okay, have fun. Bye."  
  
He walked out the front door.  
  
Sakura held her key necklace…it was him.  
  
She ran out the front door and onto the steps of her house.  
  
"I know who you are! You don't fool me!" She yelled at him as he was walking towards his house.  
  
"Ahh, and you don't fool me either, young Sakura."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Very well. Your quite obvious. Your necklace tells us all. So, why does it matter who I am?" He stopped walking, but did not look at her.  
  
"You won't get her! She has a team protecting her! I was there when Jack tried to kill her! He failed. You will too!"  
  
"Humph… I doubt that."  
  
"She will beat you tonight! I know your not going to just any card game. I will see you there!"  
  
"Oh, so your going to? Your going to try and beat trained Card Captors. I don't think so. A young girl like yourself can't do anything. Your stupid child friends think this is all fun and games, well it's not. This is about power! This is about who will rule this world! I know that you know that rumor. Well, it's true. He would have won, and I wasn't about to loose to a little boy! And the same goes for her." He turned around and looked at Sakura. His eyes were glowing a strange color…he looked as if he were ready to slit Sakura's throat.  
  
"She can run, but she can not hide. And anybody who stands in my way of getting her, will die. Take that into consideration if you would like to live. And I recrimend that you do not come tonight. It will be a horrible scene." He walked up to his house and went inside.  
  
"I will go, and if I have to, I will kill you myself." Sakura walked back inside. She went into the kitchen to find her father cooking.  
  
"Umm…Papa…why are you cooking?"  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Okay, well…I just came to say good night." She walked back upstairs.  
  
She looked at her brothers door. She best not bother him…he didn't like it.  
  
She walked back to her room and shut the door. "Oh Kero, this is bad." He looked at her, pudding all over his face. "You should change into your costume, just to be ready!" He said to her with his mouth full. "Okay…"  
  
She walked over to her closet and took it out.  
  
It was pink, a short skirt, gloves and a hat. Syaron had one like it too, but it was green, and made for a boy. Meling had one too. Hers' was red and it had shorts.  
  
She put it on and then climbed into bed.  
  
"I'm going to sleep for a while Kero, wake me up when it's time to leave. Good Night."  
  
"Good Night." 


	3. PART 3

"Sakura.You need to get up now." Kero floated above Sakura, poking her shoulder. "Sakura.It's almost midnight. We need to get going." He stood on her shoulder and tugged at her hair. It didn't do any good. She just swatted at him, and rolled onto her other side, fast asleep. "Grrr." Kero climbed back up on her shoulder and yelled into her ear. "SAKURA!!! GET UP!!" Sakura shot up straight. Her eyes were wide and she put her hand over her ear. "Hoe.KERO!! WHAT DID YOU.oh.yeah..the Tournament." She smiled sheepishly and got out of bed. Kero just watched her. She walked over to her desk and picked up The Book of Clow. She ran her hand over the cover. Tonight was the night, the night that all her training would be put to the test. The night that capturing the Cards had been for. The night that she believed would be her last. She put her hand on her neck to make sure her necklace was there. She looked at Kero; he just starred back at her. She could tell he was worried about something. She just couldn't figure out what. But tonight wasn't the night she should ask those types of things. She had her own problems to worry about, let alone Kero's. She walked over to her window and looked out it. I'm not jumping off the roof, She thought to herself. She walked over to her bedroom door, and was about to open it when she let out a big sigh and walked over to her closet. "What are you doing Sakura?" Kero asked. "I'm not going there looking like cotton candy Kero, I want to wear something comfortable. Something normal for once. When I die, I don't want Papa to find me wearing this over sized lampshade. I don't want him to think his daughter ran off in the middle of the night to be the star at a freak show." Kero sighed and turned around while Sakura got dressed. She took off the dress, and put on a pair of light blue Jean shorts, a white long sleeved button up shirt, she let her hair hang without any pony tails. Lately, her hair wouldn't stick up like it used to. It just sat there on her hair. She pulled on white socks, and put on some sneakers. With a sigh, she walked over to the door and opened it. She walked down the stairs, and out the front door. It was actually rather chilly outside. And she wished she had brought a coat. She looked at Arnold Walkins house with a glare. She walked on down the street. She looked at Meling's house. But she could tell Meling already left, or it would have all the lights on, and you would hear Meling throwing a party. Sakura smiled at the thought. Meling, the wild girl, always up to something, and usually it's no good. Oh how she was going to miss her when she died. Sakura kept walking, Kero flew behind her, not making any noise, just letting Sakura think to herself. Sakura began to think about all the people she loved. Her Father, her brother, Tomoyo-chan, Meling-chan, and even Syaron-kun. Oh how she was going to miss Tomoyo. And then she realized, how much would it hurt Tomoyo if she died? Tomoyo was already obsessed with her. Sakura meant the world to Tomoyo. How much would it hurt Tomoyo to see her best friend die? Sakura shook the thought out of her head. It wasn't the time to think like that. And what about Syaron? For some strange reason, Sakura has been.well.attracted to him. She had a vision flash through her mind, Syaron standing over her, holding her hand, saying she was going to be all right. Tomoyo screaming and crying in front of her, yelling that Sakura can't die, and Meling, with tears in her eyes, trying to calm Tomoyo down. Sakura shook that out of her head also. How can she think like that? How can she let those type of thoughts go running free in her mind? She kept walking; she was well away from her house now. She looked up and saw the big house. It spooked Sakura badly. She believed it was haunted. No, she didn't believe, she KNEW it was haunted. As she got closer, she could see Tomoyo standing beside the house waiting for her. Tomoyo looked so pretty. Her long purple hair was in two braided pigtails that lay on her shoulders. She wore a white shirt, with no back, it was tied in the back and it had no sleeves, she wore tight dark blue leather pants, a black leather belt that had stars carved in it, and black leather 3 inch heel boots. She had a white purse with a pink star on it, around her. Sakura hoped Tomoyo wasn't trying to sneak in her video camera. Tomoyo's skin was still so pale. She never tanned, and that amazed Sakura. She looked like the walking dead. Tomoyo spotted Sakura, and a smile spread across her face. She ran up to Sakura and then her smile faded. "What happened to the costume?" she asked. "I decided not to wear it." Tomoyo looked hurt. "It's not that I don't like it Tomoyo. I just wanted to wear something that was easy to move in. And if I die, I don't want my Father to find me in that." Sakura said quickly. Tomoyo looked up at her and nodded. "Well, we better get going." They started walking in silence. Sakura didn't like it so quiet, but hey, she had hurt Tomoyo's feelings, so I guess silence is what she deserved. They got to the street, Rose Wood Lane. And boy did Sakura want to drop everything and run. "Well, this is it Sakura." Tomoyo said as she turned to look at Sakura. Sakura nodded and took off her necklace. Se stood in her pose hands held out, and chanted: "Oh key of Clow, key of magic key of light, surrender the magic, force ignite! RELEASE!". The key turned into her Star Wand. Sakura took out the Silence card. She held it up and was about to release it but Tomoyo stopped her. "Wait Sakura! I want to take a picture before we go. Please Sakura?" She pulled a camera out of her purse. Sakura sighed and posed for Tomoyo. It was her last night alive, so what the heck, why not? Tomoyo took three different pictures. She ran over to a bush and put her camera in it. She couldn't bring it, and she didn't want to ruin the pictures. She ran back over to Sakura, and watched her do her thing. "Okay, now here it goes. Silence Card! Do what the invitation said! Make things quiet!" She hit the card with her Star wand and everything stopped making noise. It was eerie; everything moved but didn't make any noise what so ever. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and they both looked shocked. Tomoyo was moving her mouth, as if she was speaking, but Sakura didn't hear anything. "What?" Sakura asked her. She could hear herself, but why not Tomoyo? Oh yeah, Sakura thought to herself, Tomoyo doesn't have any powers. Tomoyo shook her head and pointed to a tree. Behind it was a watery thing. Like a wall, it was purple. Sakura guessed that where they had to go. She took Tomoyo's hand, and they walked over to the purple thing. Sakura put her hand through, and as if something pulled them inside, they shot right through, Kero right behind. Sakura fell to her knees, and Tomoyo landed on her side. Kero went flying through yelling "AHHH!!!". "Ouch, Sakura, what happened?" Asked Tomoyo as she stood up, brushing dirt off her perfect leather pants. "Honestly Tomoyo, I wish I knew." Sakura stood up also. Sakura looked over and was amazed. Tomoyo had the look of awe on her face. It was HUGE. There were two large pillars going up into the sky. Sakura didn't know where they stopped; they went up into the sky. In the middle of the pillars, was a large box type thing. It was floating; it was a place where people watched. There were many of these boxes floating everywhere. In the middle of it all, was what seemed like a large sandbox. Sakura sat there in awe. The place was so big, and people were everywhere. There were two men standing at the entrance of the gate. Tomoyo tugged at Sakura's arm, it was time to do it. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and they walked over to the two big men. Sakura looked up at them, they had large muscles, big, hands, just their arms alone were as big as Sakura. They look like wrestlers. One had black hair, in a bowl cut, and the other had brown hair that was long. They both looked down at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Where's your book?" said the one with the long hair. He had a young voice, Sakura guessed he was in his early twentys at least. "Right here." Tomoyo said as she took it out of her purse. He smiled and nodded at Tomoyo. "Where's your Card Beast?" Asked the other man, his voice was deep, and it seemed as if he almost growled when he said it. "I don't." Sakura began to say I don't know, but at that moment Kero came flying over at light speed. "Sakura!" He yelled as he finally came up to them. He was breathing heavily. "He's right here." Sakura said as she smiled at Kero. "Do you have a guest?" He growled yet again. Sakura just gave him a look that said What do you think? Tomoyo was standing right next to her. "Uh..Yeah. Tomoyo is my guest." Tomoyo waved. He grunted, the boy with the long hair smiled. Oh my God.I think that guy likes Tomoyo, Sakura thought to herself. The younger one opened the gate behind them and stepped out of the way, bowing down before us. "Thank you!" Tomoyo said gratefully and smiled at him. Sakura nodded. They stepped into the place. Flowers were every where. They hadn't noticed before, but it smelled heavenly here. They started to walk around; Kero sat in Tomoyo's purse. "Tomoyo, that guy back there totally had the hots for you." Sakura said to Tomoyo with an evil grin on her face. "Oh Sakura! I really doubt it. He is much older than I, by about 5 or 6 years. He wouldn't dare think about me in such a manner." Tomoyo said, but she did blush. "Ugh! Tomoyo! Don't tell me you like him!!!" Sakura said with the look of disgust on her face. "He was quite good looking Sakura, but I don't think I would ever date him. Way to old for me. I'm just saying is nice looking, nothing more. So don't take it the wrong way." Tomoyo said. "But, gawd Tomoyo, he is all, BIG and stuff. How could you think that THING is 'nice' looking!?!?" Sakura asked with question. They went on and on about that boy. And just to let you know he was 19, and he DID like Tomoyo. Who wouldn't?  
  
Meling was at her house, putting on the costume Tomoyo had made for her. Tomoyo was such a nice person. She took all that time just to make it for Meling. It made Meling feel good to know she had such worthy friends now. She ran down her stairs into the living room, grabbed her book, her wand, and was about to run out the door. It was pretty late, and she didn't want to miss the tournament. That would be a BAD BAD thing. She was just about to run out the door, when she looked out the window and saw Sakura walking down the street. "She's on her way now.?" Meling said out loud. Sakura looked up at the house. Meling ducked, she didn't want Sakura to see her. She thought she look somewhat silly in the outfit. It was red, kind of leathery, it had red shorts, a shirt that didn't have sleeves, gloves that went past her shoulders, and red boots that only came up to the middle of the lower part of her leg. It was all made of the same thing. Meling had put on a red leather dog collar with spikes on it, to add a little taste to it. She looked out the window again, and noticed Sakura wasn't wearing her outfit. Grrr, Meling thought, She doesn't have to wear hers. Meling looked down at hers and just decided to wear it anyways. Red looked good on her too. Sakura walked on down the street, Kero trailing behind her. Meling opened her front door, slid out, and shut it without making a noise. "Where is she going?" Meling thought out loud. "Rose Wood Lane is that way!" She pointed in the direction Sakura came from. Meling squinted, and could see Tomoyo waiting for Sakura at that old house. Meling shook her head and started to run to Rose Wood Lane. When she got there, she didn't know what to do. "Oh what did the invitation say..ooooh!" She walked around trying to remember. "Why don't you wait for Sakura to come? And just do what she does." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and then just gave a blank look. "Cyoto! How did you get here?!? I left you at home for a reason!" Meling said with anger. In front of her floated what looked like a white kitty cat doll. It was as white as snow, and had deep blue eyes, its ears were pointy and its wings were light blue. It was Meling's Card Beast. "I am here to guide you Meling. I was supposed to come anyway. I have to be here." He said. "But I can do this on my own!" She yelled. "Silence Meling, Sakura and her friend are here now." Cyoto said as he pointed at Sakura. Meling jumped behind a bush, and watched as Sakura released her wand, and then released her Silent card. Oh yeah, Meling thought in her head. She watched as Sakura and Tomoyo were sucked into the gateway. She stood up and held out her wand, she had already released it. It was a red stick with a moon at the tip, and a star in the middle of it. She took out her Silent card and yelled "SILENCE!" Everything went quiet, and she saw the gateway start to open up. It was weird, she thought it was something like water, a pool. She put her leg through and was sucked in. She rolled on the ground from the landing. "Sweet angry Jesus!" she mumbled to herself. "They need to fix that thing.it's broken!" She stood up, and whipped the dirt off of herself. She looked up, but wasn't at all shocked. "Humph! Not at all what I was expecting! I thought there would be huge castles and stuff. Didn't you Cyoto?" She turned around, but he was gone. "Cyoto! You dumb toy! Get back here!" She yelled and stamped her foot.. "I'm. here." a voice said from a bush. "Hmmm..?" Meling walked over, and pulled Cyoto out. "What where you doing in there!?" Meling took a twig off his head. "That's what I would like to know." He answered. "This is no time to play, so stay with me. I don't want to loose you Cyoto." She dropped him and started to walk toward the Gate. Cyoto looked up, Boy she has a funny way of showing love, he thought to himself. He flew behind her. She walked up to two men standing in front of the Gate. "Hey, I need to get in there." She said as she pointed inside. "Where's your book?" asked the older man. "In my hand you big dummy, are you blind? Are you going to ask where my wand is also?" she said back at him. "Where's your Card beast?" The same man asked through gritted teeth. "Don't you see the big white fluff ball floating behind me?" she asked. She was getting irritated. The other one laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked him. She was pissed off. "Do you have a guest?" The man that had asked the other questions growled at her. "Don't you dare talk to me like your going to eat me Mister! And do you see anyone with me? That should answer your question." she said, while she glared at the other guy, he was laughing his head off. "What is so flippin' funny?" She asked with anger.  
  
**I took your word Jessica! HA HA HA!**  
  
The guy looked at her. "What's funny is, a pretty girl like yourself is..is.so.ignorant. I find it hilarious." He answered. "Oh really?" Meling asked, her hands were balled into fists. "Think this is pretty and hilarious also?" She punched him in the nose. Blood ran down his face, and he held his nose. The other guy went down to help him. Meling walked past them and opened the gate herself and walked in. "Well Cyoto, that was easy, now wasn't it?" She asked him as a smile spread across her face. "Very well done Meling." He said, he smiled also. Meling kept taking deep breaths, and smelling the air. It smelled so sweet. She looked to her left, and saw Tomoyo and Sakura gawking at some tall boy with blue hair in spikes. She rolled her eyes and walked on to her right. "I have to go find Syaron." She said.  
  
  
  
Syaron was all ready and set to go. He had on the costume Tomoyo had made for him. It was green leather pants, shirt, and gloves. His shoes were the same thing too. He put on the hat Tomoyo had made for his costume, and grabbed Meling's hat too, she had left it over the last time she was here. He walked to his little sister's room. "Are you coming?" He asked her. "No Syaron! I'm too scared!" "Alright then, I'll see you when I get back." He closed the door, got his sword, book and his card Beast, Mica, the flying squirrel. Yep you heard me. His Card Beast is a Squirrel. Syaron walked all the way to Rose Wood Lane. He was there before anyone. He left early. He took out his sword and the Silent card and yelled "Silence release!" Everything got quiet and he walked over to the gate and jumped in. He landed in a bush, his legs sticking out. "HA HA HA! You need to work on your landing kid!" Mica said while he point his finger, well his hand, and laughed. "Oh be quiet you smelly rodent!" He snarled. He got up and pulled twigs out of his hair. He heard someone giggle. He looked up and around but he didn't see anyone. Syaron took out his sword, ready for an attack. "Oh, Dear Syaron-kun, I didn't mean to make you worried." A voice said from behind him. A hand was on his shoulder. It was light, and pale. From the corner of his eye, he could see the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Yuki?" he asked. "Oh of course Syaron-kun. Who else would it be?" "I don't know." He said as he put his sword back in its case on his belt. She smiled. "Why are you here so early? They are still getting things together." Syaron turned around to face her. Her long blonde hair was in two pig tails that lay on her shoulders, with blue clips in her hair, she was wearing a blue and black checkered skirt, a white short sleeved button up shirt, she had on white knee high socks that had blue strings and two blue puff balls at the end of it on the sides of her socks, and black school shoes. Syaron just starred at her. She smiled again. "So why did you come so early?" She asked him. "I wanted to talk to you." He answered. "Oh? About what?" She asked. "I don't think." "Oh! Look! Ha! That is so cute Syaron-kun!" Yuki said excitedly. She took Syaron's hat off and out it on. Syaron blushed. "Tomoyo made it for me." "Oh? She can sew very well. It's adorable. Although it makes you look rather childish, but I still like it." She giggled and gave him a smile. Syaron blushed even more. A wind blew, and it got rather cold. "Oh Syaron-kun, shall we go inside? We can go up into the tower." She looked at him. "Sure." He said. Yuki took Meling's hat and Mica, She kept petting him and telling him how cute he was, and Syaron took the book and his sword. They walked into the gate, No guards were there yet, and they walked up to the tower. There was no crowd; Syaron was the first to get there. "Why are you here so early?" he asked her. "Syaron, I'm a part of the Royal family. You know that." "Oh yeah." She giggled again. They walked into the tower, and there was a bunch of people with light blonde hair, like Yuki's, running around. "Yuki! Where have you been!? Who is that?" a young girl with wavy light blonde hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a green dress with white flowers on it. "Oh, Kaori, this is my friend Syaron. Syaron, this is my little sister Kaori." Syaron nodded, and held out his hand. Kaori smiled and shook his hand, and then Syaron bent down and kissed her hand, Kaori blushed. "I'm not really all that little," she said, "I'm thirteen. I hate it when people call me little." "I see. I'm not little either. I'm fifteen. And I don't like it much when my older sisters call me little." He smiled. "Come Syaron-kun, you must meet my mother." Yuki took his hand and led him into another room. As they left, Kaori held the hand Syaron kissed and said; "I'm never washing this hand again." "Mother?" Yuki called out. "Yes?" said a sweet voice. But it wasn't like Yuki's, Yuki's was soft, gentle and loving. This voice was sweet, but you could hear the person's pain in it. "Mummy, I have someone here I would like you to meet." Yuki said softly. A woman with long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and wearing a white dress came out. "Yuki, where have you been?" "I've been outside Mother." "What were you doing out there? Who is that?" "I was exploring, and this is my friend Syaron." "Your boyfriend? Your not allowed to have a boyfriend Yuki." "He's not my boyfriend Mother, he is a dear friend." "What's the Difference?" "Mother!" "Oh don't Mother me. We all know you." Yuki had the look of hatred all over her face. "Goodbye Mother." She held Syaron's hand tight, and she walked out of the room. She took Syaron up stairs, and into a room, and locked the door. "I hate it when she does that." "I can see that." Syaron said as he sat down on the bed next to Yuki. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about Syaron-kun?" She put Meling's hat on the floor, and Mica under it. "I don't think you should be in the Tournament." "Why?" She asked. "It's too dangerous. And with Arnold Walkins coming, he will do anything to kill you." Yuki smiled. "Oh Syaron-kun. You don't need to worry about my safety. I have people to protect me. Don't worry." She put her hand on the side of Syaron's face. "Please Yuki. I don't want you to get hurt." Yuki couldn't help it, she kissed him. Right on the lips. He was shocked at first, but he kissed back. "Oh Syaron, I'll be fine. It's you who should be careful. I have guards, you don't." Syaron was so lost in the kiss he didn't hear a word she just said. Yuki giggled. "Syaron, don't you." Syaron interrupted her with a kiss. Yuki blushed. She frenched him. And boy did Syaron blush. The boy looked like a tomato. And that's what they did until someone came knocking at the door. "Yuki, open the door!" It was a boy's voice. "Oh." Yuki stood up and opened the door. "Yes?" "What are you doing?" "Kye! What does it matte to you?" "Ooh..You're in here with a boy!" "Kye, this is my friend Syaron, Syaron, this is my 17 year old brother Kye." "Are you doing it with my little sister?" Kye asked Syaron. Syaron's eyes widened. "Kye!!!" Yuki slammed the door in his face. "God, what is it with these people?!" Syaron smiled. Yuki smiled at him. Someone knocked on the door again. "Go away Kye!" Yuki said into the door. "I'm not Kye, it's me Genko." Yuki's eyes widened. She opened the door, and a little boy walked in. "What is it Genko?" "Can you open this?" He handed her a jar of pickles. Yuki gave him a blank look. "Please Yuki?" She took the jar and opened it. A smile spread across Genko's face. "Thanks Yuki!" He took back the jar. But before he could run off, Yuki grabbed him in a hug and kissed him on the forehead. He ran out with his pickles all happy. She shut the door again. "So." She said looking at Syaron. "So is correct." He said. He stood up and waked over to her. "We should get going, I bet Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meling are here now." "Yeah." Syaron got his stuff, and they went out the door, down the stairs, and out the door. They took each other's hand and they walked, looking for one of the three above. "Look Syaron-kun, there's Meling." She pointed over, into a crowd. Meling was looking frantically for something. She was jumping up and down. "I think she is looking for me." Syaron said. "I'm going to leave you now, I must get back to my family. See you. And good luck." She kissed him and then walked off. Meling walked up to him. "What is going!? What was that about!?" Meling said, and pointed at Yuki as she walked away. "Nothing Meling." "Your lying! I can see it all over your face!" Mica and Cyoto flew away from them. "This is going to take a while." Cyoto said. "Oh yes indeed." Mica said.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking and found a really cute guy. He had spiked blue hair, blue eyes, and he was skate boarding. "Come on Sakura, lets get going." Tomoyo pushed Sakura away. They walked around, looking at all the different Card Beasts. The place was a big circle. They kept walking and soon enough, they saw Meling. "Tomoyo! It's Meling!" They started to walk faster, then they realized Syaron was there too, and Meling was yelling. "This is not good." Kero said. That made Tomoyo and Sakura jump, they forgot he was there. "That was not nothing!" Meling yelled. "Meling please." "Don't even." "Hey you guys!" Sakura said. "What's wrong? Tomoyo asked. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? I found Syaron and zombie girl smooch." Meling didn't get to finish, Syaron smacked his hand over her mouth. "NOTHING!" He yelled. Meling kicked and yanked at Syaron. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. "Oh! You both are wearing the costumes I made you!" Tomoyo said with excitement. "Yeah, thanks for it Tomoyo." Syaron said as he took his hand off Meling's mouth. "Here Meling, you left your hat at my house." He handed her the red hat. Meling snatched it out of his head and put it on. "Oh Meling you look so cute in that outfit!" Tomoyo said. "You do too Syaron!" "Why isn't Sakura wearing hers'?" Meling asked. "I decided not to. I don't to wear that when I die." They all laughed at Sakura. "You're not going to die Sakura!" Meling snorted, "You don't know that Meling. You could too." "Oh Sakura, as I said before, What's life without taking risks?" "A whole lot safer." Sakrua mumbled. They all laughed again.  
  
"EVERYONE." A loud voice said over speakers, although they didn't have a clue where the speakers were. "IT IS TIME TO START. IT IS TIME FOR THE TOURNAMENT."  
  
Tomoyo gave them all a hopeful look, and wished them luck. Syaron smiled at everyone. Meling shouted out that she was going to win, and had her fist in the air. Sakura looked like she was going to be sick when she heard the person over the speakers say that.  
  
Yuki walked over to them. "Let the games begin." 


End file.
